el amor llega al Santuario
by camilor851212
Summary: es el de dia San Valentine , y afrodita la diosa del amor , piensa ayudar a su hermana , ah confesarle sus sentimientos ha Seiya , mientras que Yuna tambien se da cuenta que ama ha Koga.


El Amor

Llega

Al Santuario.

Luego de la batalla contra la diosa Palas , las cosas en el santuario estaban bastante tranquilas. Harbinguer habia tomado el puesto del patriarca y con mucha paciensia y con la ayuda de Seiya y los otros , el antiguo caballero de Tauro se habia convertido en un gran Patariarca.

Hyoga tomo la armadura de Acuario y ahora era el guardian de la casa , que alguna ves su maestro protegio . Por su parte Shun seguia siendo el caballero de Andromeda , pero ahora estba encargado de el cuidado medico de los aspirantes ha caballeros y los alumnos de Palestra.

Shiryu al igual que Hyoga tomo la armadura que alguna ves pertenecio a su maestro y ahora era el guardian de la casa de Libra , Shunrei se mudo al santuario , para estar cerca de su esposo e hijo.

Por lo que va de Ikki , bueno el seguia su camino solitario , como siempre lo habia hecho , pero Saori y Seiya sabian que si necesitaban de su ayuda , el temible caballero del Fenix , apareceria de inmediato.

Una tarde , Saori regresaba al sanruario , despues de atender unos asuntos que involucraban a la fundacion Kido , cansada de atender todo , la joven Athena no podia esperar en regresar a sus aposentos y tomar un buen descanso , aunque era Athena , ella no queria dejar atrás la fundacion que su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido , habia fundado con tanto esfuerzo.

¿ Falta mucho para llegar al aeropuerto Tatsumi ? Pregunto la joven.

No señorita , unas cuadras mas y por fin estaremos ahi. Le dijo su fiel mayordomo.

Ah , no veo la hora de llegar a casa , esta reunion tardo mas de esperado , estoy agotada. Dijo Saori mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en su cuello.

La comprendo , pero recuerde hacia ya mucho tiempo , que no podiamos atender los asuntos de la fundacion , personalmente , por eso es que nuestros socios , querian informarle de todo lo que habia sucedido. Contesto Tatsumi.

Lo se , pero ya gracias a Koga y los otros , la paz ha regresado a la tierra , solo espero que dure para siempre , no quiero involucrarlos en otra sangrienta batalla. Dijo Saori contenta.

Yo tambien señorita , de seguro Koga y el joven Eden , deben estar causando alboroto en el algun lugar del planeta jejeje. Dijo Tatsumi sonrriendo.

Probablemente , ojala esten bien. Le contesto Saori.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar al aeropuerto , donde los esperaba el avion privado , Saori noto que habia muchas decoroaciones , entorno a los enamorados.

Tatsumi ¿ que fecha es mañana ? Pregunto Athena.

Febrero 14 señorita , si mas lo tengo entendido , es el dia de los enamorados. Contesto Tatsumi.

El dia de los enamorados , lo habia olvidado. En ese momento Saori comenzo ha pensar en Seiya y su cara se puso totalmente roja , lo cual Tatsumi noto y solto una pequeña risa.

¿ Que es tan gracioso Tatsumi ? Pregunto Saori molesta al ver que su mayor domo la habia descubierto.

Vamos señorita , usted sabe bien por que me causa gracia , una ves que le dije que era el dia de los enamorados , usted comenzo ha pensar en el joven Seiya , se le nota a leguas que lo ama. Dijo Tatsumi.

Saori no pudo decir nada , ya que sabia muy bien , que Tasumi decia la verdad , ella amaba al caballero de Sagitario , pero en todos estos años jamas se habia atrevido ha confesarselo.

Esta bien Tatsumi , lo admito amo ha Seiya , pero no se si el siente lo mismo por mi , aveces pienso que solo esta a mi lado por que es su deber como caballero. Dijo Saori en un tono melancolico.

Señorita , Seiya tambien la ama , se le nota a leguas tambien , el no esta a su lado por que es su deber como caballero , lo hace por que la ama y quiere protegerla a como de lugar , se lo ha demostrado muchas veces , durante todas las batallas , en el que el ha arriesgado su vida. Le dijo Tatsumi .

Tienes razon , no deberia dudar de su amor , pero no se que como decirselo , temo que si se lo diga , termine lastiamndome y arruinado esa bonita amistad , que siempre hemos tenido. Contesto Saori .

Si no se lo dice , jamas sabra si el la ama o no , se quedara con esa duda para siempre. Dijo Tatsumi.

Tienes razon ,mañana se lo dire. Dijo Saori , muy segura de si misma.

Mientras ellos ya estaban en el avion , y enprendian su viaje de regreso al santuario , en el santurio Seiya tambien pensaba lo mismo acerca de Saori.

Soy un idiota ¿ como es que jamas se lo he dicho ? Se decia Seiya asi mismo , mientras se caminaba por los alrededores del santurio , hasta que vio ha Yuna sentada en una roca , observando las estrellas , Seiya se hiba acercar ha saludarla , pero vio que Shaina llego primero , asi que decidio esconderse y escuchar lo que hablaban.

Yuna ¿ que haces aquí tan sola ? Pregunto Shaina .

Señorita Shaina , solo estaba observando las estrellas nada mas . Contesto la joven.

¿ Ocurre algo malo ? Pregunto Shaina.

No , no es nada malo , solo queria saber como estaban Koga y Eden , hace rato que no sabemos de ellos. Dijo Yuna algo triste.

Es cierto ya hace casi un año que ellos 2 se marcharon , pero no te preocupes de seguro estan bien , lo mas probale es que Eden este sacando ha Koga de algun apuro jajaja. Le dijo Shaina tratandode animarla.

Es lo mas probable jejeje . Dijo Yuna con tristesa en los ojos.

¿ Lo amas no es asi ? Pregunto Shaina.

Yo , no , solo me preocupo por el , Koga es muy distraido , y suele meterse en muchos problemas , si no es por mi o Ryuho el... decia Yuna con la cara completamente roja .

Jajajaja , vamos Yuna no tienes que ocultarlo , se te nota a leguas , Marin , Shunrei y yo , lo habiamos notado . Dijo Shaina entre risas.

Se me nota tanto ¿ maestra ? Pregunto ha Yuna.

Si , pero ¿ por que no se lo has dicho ? Pregunto Shaina.

Es que no se si yo le guste maestra , hasta ahora el y yo solo hemos sido amigos , no quiero que esa amistad se arruine , si las cosas no salen como quiero . Le dijo Yuna.

Te comprendo Yuna , creeme , yo se que es estar enamorada de alguien y saber que su corazon jamas te pertenecera , por que el ama a alguien mas , y no decirselo por que no quieres arruinar la confianza y amistad que existe entre nosotros. Le dijo Shaina.

¿ Enserio maestra ? Pregunto Yuna.

Si Yuna , yo siempre he estado enamorada de Seiya , pero jamas se lo dije , uno por que en aquel entones , se nos tenia prohibido y segundo , por que se que el ama a aguien mas . Dijo Shaina triste.

¿ A quien ama el maestro Seiya ? Pregunto Yuna con curiosidad.

El Ama ha Athena y se que ella tambien lo ama , pero los muy tontos no son capas de confesarselo. Dijo Shaina enojada.

Ya lo sospechaba , para ser sincera , pero ¿ por que se lo confiezan el uno al otro ? Pregunto Yuna.

Orgullo , su deber como diosa y el como caballero , ¿ quien sabe ? Dijo Shaina.

En ese momento ambas escucharon la voz de Marin que las llamaba y ambas fueron a ver lo que pasaba , Seiya dicidio regresar a la casa de Sagitario.

Lo que no sabian es que alguien mas , observaba la situacion y decidio echarle una mano a todos los enamorados.

Al dia sigueinte , Saori se encontraba en su templo , cuando sintio un cosmo sumamente poderoso .

Este cosmo es de …... dijo Saori.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermana , creo que la ultima ves que nos vimos fue en la guerra de Troya.

Afrodita ¿ que haces aquí? Pregunto Saori.

Tranquila hermana , no vengo ha causar problemas , al contrario , vengo ha ayudarte con tu problema de amor. Dijo Afrodita.

No necesito de tu ayuda Afrodita , soy capas de arreglarlo yo sola . Contesto Saori imponente.

¿ Enserio ? , por que yo veo todo lo contratio hermanita , conoces ha Seiya desde que eras niños , y despues de todas las duras batallas que ambos han librado , sabes que lo amas y que el tambien te ama a ti , pero no eres capas de decirselo , yo veo todo lo contrario Athena. Contesto Afrodita.

Ok si vas ha ayudarme en verdad , ¿ dime cual es tu plan ? Pregunto Athena.

Muy sencillo , sabes que hoy es el dia de los enamorados , y tu no eres la unica que no sabe como declarasele al chico que le gusta , ahi tienes por ejemplo a esa chica Yuna. Dijo Afrodita.

¿ Que hay con Yuna ? Pregunto Saori.

Ella esta anamorada de tu nuevo caballero de Pegaso , Koga si no me equivoco , al igual que tu no sabe como decirle que lo ama y tiene miedo de que valla ha arruinar su amistad. Dijo Afrodita.

No sabia que ha Yuna le gustaba Koga . Se dijo Saori a si misma mientras sonrreia .

Asi es , ademas tienes una rival por el amor de Seiya , asi que o tu le dices ha Saeiya lo que sientes , o me veras obligada ha usar mis poderes y hacer que Seiya se enamore de esa chica , son ordenes de nuetro padre. Dijo Afrofita .

¿ Que chica ? Pregunto Saori llena de celos.

Creo que su nombre es Shaina , es la maestra de Koga , si mas lo recuerdo. Dijo Afrodita.

Es cierto , ha Shaina siempre le ha gustado Seiya , pero por que dices ¿ que padre te dio la orden de juntarlos ha el y ha Shaina , si yo no le confieso mi amor ?

Eso fue lo que me dijo , oh Athena confiensa ha Sagitario lo que siente , o te doy permiso de que lo juntes con la otra chica que lo ama . Dijo Afrodita , imitando ha Zeus.

Esta bien , se lo dire , ahora dime ¿ cual es tu plan ? Pregunto Saori.

Muy sencillo hermana , haremos una fiesta aquí en el santuario , para celebrar el dia de los enamorados , y haremos un concurso de canto entre las chicas , y la ganadora obtendra un beso de la persona que ella quiera. Asi que tu y Yuna tendran que esforsarce para ganar . Dijo Afrodita.

¿ Que pasa si no ganamos ? Pregunto Saori.

No te preocupes por eso , dejamelo todo a mi , tu solo preocupate por ganar y lo que le vas ha decir ha Seiya , yo me encargo del resto. Dijo Afrodita , nos vemos en la noche y asi Afrodita desaparecio.

Minutos despues Reki aparecio , con la noticia de que Koga y Eden habian regresado al santurio y que Ikki tambien venia con ellos.

Esto debe ser obra de mi hermana . Penso Saori

Tenma , Eden , hermano , que alegria de verlos. Dijo Shun quien fue el primer en recivirlos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Shun senpai . Saludo Tenma.

Ya estrañabamos este lugar , ¿ como han estado todo ? . pregutno Eden.

No mucho que contar , el lugar ha estado bastante tranquilo. Contesto Shun.

Ikki es un milagro verte por aca , a que devemos tu visita . Le saludo Seiya en tono ironico y burlesco a su amigo.

Vine ha ver como estaba Shun y a ver si no te abias metido en algun problema Seiya. Le dijo Ikki en burla a su amigo.

Aunque te sorprenda Ikki , Seiya ha estado bastante tranquilo jajaja . Dijo Hyoga.

Muy gracioso Hyoga. Le regaño Seiya al joven rubio.

En ese momento aparecio Saori tras ellos.

Bienvenidos todos . Dijo Saori sonrriendo , Tenma y Eden le hicieron una reverencia , Ikki solo le sonrrio.

Luego de los saludos , Saori reunio a todos para contarles sobre la fiesta que Afrodita habia planeado.

¿ Una fiesta ? Preguntaron todos.

Asi es , hoy es el dia de los enamorados , asi que me parecio correcto celebrar una fiesta aquí en el santuario , ademas no hemos celebrado nuestra victoria contra Palas. Dijo Saori.

Pues me parece una magnifica idea . Comento Shunrei.

Sera divertido , dijeron Marin y Shaina.

Ademas abra un concurso de canto entre las chicas , y la ganadora obtendra un beso del chico que ella ama. Dijo Saori.

Todas las chicas dieron un grito al mismo tiempo.

¿ Que , estas loca Saori ?

Lo siento chicas , pero esa es la regla , y todas tienen que participar , no hay escusas , es una orden de Athena. Dijo Saori.

Imagino que tu tambien participaras , comento Kiki.

Por supuesto , yo tambien participare , para que las cosas sean mas justas, y el jueces seran. Harbinger , Tatsumi y Reiki , tienen el resto de la tarde para parcticar. Dijo Saori retirandose a su templo.

Que idea tan loca , ¿ no les parece ? Pregunto Jabu.

Si , pero de seguro es que Saori se lleva algo entre manos . Comento Ichi

Algo me dice que esta noche sera muy divertida. Le comento Ryuho ha Haruto

Supongo que si. Dijo Haruto.

En otro lugar del Santuario , Yuna pensaba que cancion cantaria en el concurso , y no se dio cuenta que Koga la observaba , hasta que ya era muy tarde.

! Koga ! Me asustastes , ¿ por que me espias ? Pregunto Yuna molesta y sonrrojada.

Lo siento , lo siento , no fue mi intencion , escuche ha alguien cantando , no me imagine que fueras tu Yuna , cantas muy lindo. Dijo Tenma sonrrojado.

Al Yuna escuchar eso , su cara se torno aun mas roja.

Yuna ¿ estas bien ? Tu cara esta completamente roja , ¿ acaso tienes fiebre ? Pregunto Koga , quien se paro frente a ella y puso una de sus manos en la frente de Yuna , para ver si tenia fiebre.

Yuna vio lo que hizo Koga y se puso aun mas nerviosa , ella grito y le dio un fuerte enpujon al caballero de Pegaso , para luego salir corriendo.

Auch Yuna ¿ por que me enpujaste , que rayos le pasa ?

Jajaja , en verdad no entiendes a las mujeres Koga. Dijo Soma mientras ayudaba a poner a su amigo de pie.

A ¿ que te refieres con eso Soma ? Pregunto Koga.

Eres demaciado inocente Koga , Yuna se puso asi por que... pero antes de que Soma pudiera decirle a Koga lo que pasaba Yuna aparecio de la nada y le conecto una patada ha Soma , dejandolo inconsiente.

Yuna ¿ por que hiciste eso ? Dijo Koga asustado.

Eso no te importa Koga , ahora vallanse , que quiero practicar a solas. Dijo Yuna furiosa.

Los chicos se retiraron , dejando a la amazona del Aguila a solas , Afrodita que observaba lo que sucedia , le causaba bastante gracia , el comportamiento de los humanos.

Por fin la noche habia llegado , y todo estaba listo para la fiesta , habia comida de todos los paises del mundo , juegos y atracciones , pero lo que todos esperaban con ancias , era el concurso de canto , entre las chicas.

Hasta que el telon de un enorme auditorio se abrio , y una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules , aparecio frente a ellos y dijo.

Bienvenidos todos al concurso de canto del Santuario , hoy tendremos una competancia muy especial por ser el dia de los enamorados , la ganadora del concurso de canto , tendra el honor de darle un beso al hombre que ama.

Bueno sin mas preanbulo , aquí estan las concursantes.

Una a una las chicas cantaron sus canciones , haciendo que los demas en el santurio se emocionaran cada ves mas.

Hasta que llego el turno de Yuna.

Ella bestia un hermoso bestido color rosa , Koga se habia quedado frio el ver ha Yuna tan hermosa , Yuna tomo aliento y comenzo ha cantar.

Mil y una estrellas veo brillar

los 2 aquí , noche es ya

hay algo que te tengo ocultar ,disimular

la verdad , cuando me ves, suelo fingir.

Coro .

Quiero decirte lo que siento

y no se como empezar

quiero decirte , no mas temo

que me puedas lastimar

como una cosa tan sencilla

puede darne este temor

pero me muero por decirte

que eres dueño de mi amor.

2 estrofa .

Las frases que te tengo que decir

me canse , de ensayar

y cuando al fin me voy ha decidir

de nervios no , puedo hablar

cuando te veo , sueles fingir.

Coro de nuevo.

3 estrofa.

Di por que te vas de mi

tal ves sientes lo que yo por ti

mi amor , ha callado por temor

no puedo mas , disimular

no lo ves.

Coro.

Quiero decirte lo que siento

y no se como empezar

quiero decirte , no mas temo

que me puedas lastimar

como una cosa tan sencilla

puede darme este temor

pero me muero por decirte

que eres dueño

de mi amor

te amo.

Todos aplaudian y apollaban ha Yuna.

Wow Yuna , esa cancion estubo hermosa , felicidades. Le dijo Shaina.

Gracias señorita Shaina . Le dijo Yuna , ahora era el turno de Saori.

Deseenme suerte chicas. Dijo Saori.

Lo hara bien , confie en si misma. Le dijo Yuna.

Shaina solo le sonrrio y le guiño un ojo.

Gracias chicas . Dijo Saori antes de salir al escenario , ella tomo aliento y comenzo ha cantar.

Perdona , si no puedo ser sincera

solo en mis sueños te lo confieso

mil pensamientos giran en mi mente

corto circuito me causaran.

Ahora mismo quisiera verte

y asi llorar esta luz de luna

la luz de luna no me deja hablarte

quiero saber que debo hacer.

Un caleidoscopio es mi corazon

luz de luna guia mi amor

en el jasmin de la constelacion

contando a uno y me pregunto

cuyo destino de mi amor

bello romance, creo en ti

se que el milagro se hara

es el milagro , del amor.

El santuario s emociono , nadie jamas pensaria , que su diosa , tenia una voz tan hermosa , Seiya estaba atonito.

Ahora damas y caballeros , nuestros jurados , diran quien es la ganadora ,de este emocionante concurso. Dijo Afrodita , quien se habia transformado en humana para ayudar a su hermana y ha Yuna.

Los jueces hemos llegado a la conclusion , de que ha habido un enpate , entre la señorita Athena y Yuna , asi que declaramos ha ambas las ganadoras. Dijo Harbinger , echizado por la magia de Afrodita.

Todos saltaron de alegria , apoyando el resultado de los jueces.

Bueno que las ganadoras obtengan su premio.

Kiki teletransporto ha Seiya y Koga al escenario , quedando al frente de las chicas.

Feliz dia de los enamorados Seiya , se que he esperado mucho tiempo para decirtelo , pero ya no mas , te amo y no quiero que te vallas de mi lado jamas. Le dijo Saori para luego darle un beso al aun atonito caballero de Sagitario.

Koga callo en cuenta de lo que sucedia , y vio ha Yuna frente a el sonrriendo.

Feliz dia de los enamorados Koga . Dijo Yuna

Feliz dia de los enamorados Yuna. Respondio Koga tras acercarse ha ella y darle un beso.

Hasta que por fin esos 4 se dieron cuanta de lo que sentian , ¿ no crees papa ? Ryuho miro a su padre , que le estaba dando un beso a su madre , Ryuho se avergonzo de verlos asi , lo que les causo mucha gracia a los 2.

Ikki estaba apunto de marcharse , cuando vio una figura tras una columna , que el reconocio de inmediato.

Esmeralda ¿ eres tu ? Pregunto Ikki.

Si Ikki soy yo . Dijo Esmeralda , arrojandose a los brazos del caballero del Fenix.

Pero ¿ como es que estas viva ? . pregunto Ikki.

La diosa Afrodita , le pidio ha Zeus que nos revivieran a mi y a otras chica , para que pudieramos por fin ser felices , junto a las personas que amabamos. Le dijo Esmeralda sonrriendo.

¿ Que otras chicas ? Pregunto Ikki.

Esmaralda le señalo hacia atrás y vio ha Sonia , la hermana de Eden quien se besaba con Soma y ah Eden besandose con Aria.

Ya veo , me a legra por ellos. Dijo Ikki quien luego de besar ha Esmeralda una ves mas , fue presentarsela ha Shun y los demas.

Shun estaba con Yune , y Hyoga estaba con Flair , que le habia pedido permiso ha Hilda para venir a la fiesta.

Marin se sorprendio al ver que Aioria , tambien habia sido revivido y ocuparia de nuevo su cargo como caballero de Leo y asi podrian estar juntos.

Shaina encontro el amor esa noche tambien ya que Jabu le declaro su amor y ella lo acepto.

Esto salio mejor de lo que esperaba , deveria hacerlo mas seguido jejejeje . Dijo Afrodita antes de regresar al Olimpo.

Y asi terminaba el primer dia de San Valentine en el santuario , habria que esperar que nuevas aventuras les esperaban ah nuestros heroes.

Fin.


End file.
